Leah Traduccion1
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: Emily le pregunta a Leah que sea su dama de honor. Ella le responde huyendo. Pequeños Spoilers de Breaking Dawn. Traduccion de twilightscallingme y cuento con su permiso. Disclaimer: Nada de esta historia me pertenece, ni los personajes ni el fic :


No era la primera vez que yo había intentado huir, pero era la primera vez que había intentado huir desde mi transformación. Era la primera vez que había intentado correr lejos como una loba y no como una desamparada chica humana. Yo no estaba más desamparada. Yo no era más la pequeña niña de papá.

Empujé mis garras en la tierra cruda mientras que la cara arruinada de Emily destellaba a través de mi mente. Yo gruñí y me empujé más duramente. "Leah, quisiera que fueras una de mis damas de honor," oí. Otro gruñido rasgó a través de mi cuerpo mientras que me empujé más duramente.

Desde mi transformación, yo me había empujado a mi misma como ahora. Yo no quería su compasión; no la necesitaba. Recuerdo las primeras palabras que oí cuando me transformé, la voz de Sam, Oh, Dios. No Leah…Yo no puedo dirigir esto…

Gracias por la bienvenida, Sam.

Tuve que probar mi fuerza emocional para la manada. Yo no necesitaba a Sam. Yo no necesitaba su compasión. Y el hecho que ellos fueran todos chicos no ayudaba. Tuve que probar que como una mujer, podría hacer cualquier cosa mejor que ellos. Yo era la corredora más rápida, después de todo. Me enorgullecí con eso. Me enorgulleció saber que si yo quería, podría correr lejos y no nunca mirar atrás.

Eso era lo que pensé, de todas formas.

Yo estaba a punto de pasar Seattle cuando oí la voz de Sam. Leah, vuelve a casa. ¿A dónde vas?

No es asunto tuyo, gruñí de vuelta, corriendo rítmicamente. Uno, dos, tres-cuatro. Uno, dos, tres-cuatro. Uno, dos, tres-cuatro.

Leah, sé lo que te ha preguntado Emily esta noche. Realmente heriste sus sentimientos corriendo así.

¿Y ella no ha herido mis sentimientos? Pensé amargamente. Yo sabía, perfectamente, que Emily nunca había intentado herir mis sentimientos. Yo sabía que Emily había querido que Sam y yo termináramos bien, por siempre, felices. Emily quería verme tener mis propios hijos – algo que ahora sabía podría ser imposible. Yo sabía que Emily había querido que fuera feliz. Y, yo sé que Emily había intentado convencer a Sam de dejarla sola. Eso cuando fue atacada.

No sentía la cara arruinada de Emily. No sentía la culpa que él había tenido que soportar por lo que le hizo. No sentía nada de eso. Pero ellos deberían sentir lo que ellos me habían hecho a mí. No siempre había sido tan arpía*; Sam me había arruinado a mí y a mi personalidad. Yo tendría que ser cínica desde el día que morí. Gracias a este gen defectuoso, eso tendría que ser un muy, muy largo tiempo a partir de ahora.

¡Leah, eso no es justo! Sabes que ella no tenía nada que hacer con eso. Ella quiere que seas feliz, aunque no veo por qué ella incluso intenta contigo. No necesitas ser de esta manera.

Cállate, chico dorado. Ve a casa.

No hasta que tu vengas a casa.

Entonces tu preciosa Emily estará esperando mucho tiempo. Nunca voy a volver atrás.

No era una amenaza vacía. Pensaba que podría hacerlo. No sabía por qué importa si vuelvo o no. Apostaba que todos en La Push estarían mucho más felices si me fuera. Mi madre esta constantemente diciéndome que pare de abatirme alrededor. Cuando esto paso, mi padre dijo que era mejor y que Sam sabía como él lo hace. Desde entonces, papá había muerto. El grupo no me echaría de menos; ellos pensaban que era pequeña perra.

Quizás lo era, pero me lo había ganado. No pregunte por esas cicatrices de batalla. No pregunte por ninguna de ellas. Solo quería ser yo.

Leah, vuelve a casa ya, pidió, su voz se descoloría lejos. Sabía que el podría ordenarme volver a casa. Él no quería cerca de ninguna manera.

Corrí y corrí por días, no paré para nada. No comida, no dormir. Los chicos me dejaron sola, por lo que estaba agradecida. Y luego, algo me hizo volver. No el Alfa – este sentimiento era diferente e inconfortable. Era el conocimiento de algo que hice mal y que tenía que corregir. Pronto me encontré corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

No sé porque lo hice. Era estúpido e infantil. Tenía que echar un vistazo a mi casa (no quería que mi madre o hermano supiera que estaba en casa) y cambié de viejas ropas. Entonces, caminé a la discusión de Leah y Sam.

Eran las diez y media cuando llegué. Golpeé la puerta altamente. Sabía que ellos estarían durmiendo o haciendo el amor o alguna cosa estúpida de esas. Algo que Sam debería estarme haciendo a mí y no a ella. Algo que Sam me había prometido tiempo atrás, en los momentos entre nuestros besos y te amo. Después de todo, promesas que no eran más que palabras y palabras no tenían más valor que tratados rotos que nuestra tribu y tribus como la nuestra habían hecho antes.

"¿Leah?" Llego desde la puerta abierta, una voz perpleja. Era Emily. Había estado durmiendo y yo la había despertado, eso estaba claro. Incluso en momentos como este, cuando ella no lleva nada más que un ligero vestido de noche y media dormida, no se puede negar que es hermosa. La cara arruinada de Emily brilló bajo la luz de la luna mientras me miraba con sus ojos oscuros.

"Siento haber huido, Emily. Seré tu dama de honor, si todavía quieres" Susurre, esperando que pudiera perdonarme por ser la ex loca.

"¡Oh, Leah!" Exclamó Emily, tirando de mi en un abrazo. Su cara se ilumino de felicidad y sonreí sombríamente.

Detrás de ella, en la puerta de la habitación, pude ver a Sam sin camisa, mirándonos como si yo estuviera loca.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" llamó la voz de Sam mientras se acercaba. Me quede clavada en el suelo cuando Emily me liberó, sin querer mirar al cuerpo de Sam. No quería que todas esas memorias del tiempo que estuvimos juntos volvieran a mí. No ahora. No aquí. Quizás un día, cuando este en mi lecho de muerte, seré capaz de mirar atrás, a esas memorias con una agridulce remembranza, pero ahora mismo…ahora mismo, el dolor es demasiado fuerte.

"Leah acaba de aceptar ser mi dama de honor", dijo Emily emocionada, alcanzando al mano de Sam.

"Eso es muy amable por tu parte, Leah", expresó Sam.

"Si. Bueno, me voy yendo ahora. Perdón por levantarlos chico. Te veo por ahí, Emily", me despedí, todavía sin mirar a Sam. Gire sobre mis talones y empecé a bajar la carretera.

"Espera, te acompaño a casa", exclamó Sam, viniendo tras de mi. Se había puesto una camisa en algún momento entre que lo vi y cuando me fui momentos después.

"No necesito que me cuiden", dije desafiantemente, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras caminaba. Mantuve mis ojos y cabeza adelante, sin querer mirarlo.

"Leah, no seas de esta manera. Solo quería decir….gracias por haber feliz a Emily. Ha estado enferma de preocupación con tu marcha", lo dijo como si a mi me tuviese que importar.

"Como sea", respondí, agarrante mi pelo demasiado corto. Todavía puedo recordar como se sentía cuando Sam pasaba sus manos a través de mi pelo. Yo era alegre cuando cambié. Esa fue la primera cosa de mí que se fue. No la necesitaba. Sam no me llamó guapa nunca más. Sam ni siquiera pensó que era guapa nunca más. Eso solía preocuparme, pero ahora que lo sé, puedo sobrevivir. Incluso si el agujero en mi corazón no desaparece por mucho, mucho tiempo, sobreviviré.

Algún día mi felicidad era efímera, otros días podía sentir un sentimiento vació de lo que solía ser. Mi cinismo era mi protector. No tenía que preocuparme por preocuparme por la gente cuando yo era demasiado cínica para ser amada. No soy la misma chica que Sam había conocido, que Sam había amado. Inútilmente, me preguntaba si a él le importaba.

"Leah, solo quiero decir-"

"¡_Cállate, Sam_!"-Grité, girando la cara hacia el por primera vez. "¡Solo cállate, ya! Estoy enferma y cansada de esto; Lo hago por Emily, no por ti. Para de agradecerme. Deja de decir 'Solo quiero decir...' porque se _acabo_. ¡No necesito que me tengas lastima, _así que déjame en paz_!"

"Leah," dijo suavemente, llegando a acariciarme la mano.

"No vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo. Vuelve a casa con Emily, Sam. Ve," lo dije duramente antes de correr hasta la carretera hacia mi casa.

Por segunda vez en menos de una semana, Sam no vino detrás de mí.

Unos meses más tarde, Jacob Black huyó. El chupasangre que se casaba con la preciosa Bella de Jake le había mandado una invitación a la boda. Entendí por qué se fue y pensé que era la única que el daba un respiro del todo, tiempo para pensar. Sabía que volvería.

Jacob era lo suficiente mayorcito para cuidarse a sí mismo. Éramos demasiado cínicos para este mundo. Éramos demasiado cínicos y estaba demasiado heridos y ambos pensábamos prácticamente lo mismo, salvo que en diferentes maneras.

La huida de Jacob me despertó y me di cuenta de algo que nunca había sabido de mi misma: Estaba contenta de que Sam nunca fuese tras de mí.

Vale, mi corazón dolía porque Emily y Sam estaban juntos y no puedo tener la familia feliz que soñé, incluso con quien fuera…pero me di cuenta de que esta es mi vida. Sabía que podía hacerlo mejor y que deprimirme no era la mejor manera de agregármelas.

Me hice una promesa a mi misma. Cuando Jacob vuelva-porque sé él, también, vería todas las razones de por qué tenía que volver-yo podría ser menos terrible. No voy a prometer que funcione, pero al menos lo intentaría.

Quizás intentarlo era todo lo que podía hacer. Quizás intentarlo era todo lo que cualquiera de nosotros podría hacer.

Cuando me transformé, lo oí de nuevo, aunque Sam no estaba destinado para mi. El estaba hablando con Seth, mi hermano pequeño.

**Solo deseo que pudiera escapar de Leah.**

**Si, bueno, yo también deseo poder escapar de ti, Sam**, pensé con amargura mientras me transformaba de nuevo en mi misma.

No huiría esta vez. Huir era de cobardes. Huir era demasiado fácil. Yo enfrentaría mis problemas aquí en La Push, cara a cara. Solo que no ahora. Lo haría cuando fuera capaz, cuando estuviese lista. Puede no ser hoy, pero los enfrentaré eventualmente. Por ahora, solo quería ir a First Beach y tomar un poco el sol.

Por ahora, solo quería ser la antigua Leah Clearwater.


End file.
